


Onomatopoeia

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: Megatron is a virgin. He gets Soundwave to take care of that for him.For prompt "Onomatopoeia" prompted by femme4jack.





	Onomatopoeia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



When Megatron led Soundwave to his quarters, his engine was running faster and hotter than usual, his heating fans whirring loudly in attempt to compensate. Even an ordinary Decepticon might have noticed his Lord's agitation; to Soundwave it was more obvious than speech.

Soundwave didn't mention it. No need to speak the obvious, or to cause his leader embarrassment. He simply stood, quietly, just inside of Megatron's small room, waiting for Megatron to secure the door to his satisfaction and tell him what he needed.

Soundwave could guess, but it would be pointless. 

Megatron crossed the room and lay down on the berth, rather stiffly. "Interface with me, Soundwave." The nervous overtones were both obvious and thoroughly predictable; Soundwave knew Megatron well enough to know he had never done this before.

At his age, that was both an impressive achievement and an extremely dangerous one. Calling upon Soundwave's services was an entirely logical move as well as an immense gesture of trust.

"As you wish." It took Soundwave just a step and a half to reach the berth, the few small clangs reverberating with Megatron's anxiety. The berth vibrated even harder, ringing high and fast; Soundwave climbed onto it, subsonic vibrations soothing the berth as soon as he touched it, reducing the frequency to its usual low hum. 

Megatron's agitation would not be as simply corrected. "Well?" Megatron said, higher and sharper than usual. 

Soundwave ran a careful hand down Lord Megatron's chest, testing the resonance of the metal and doing his best to soothe and pleasure. The first assessment over, both hands got into the act, caressing Megatron from his shoulders to his thighs. 

Megatron's engines rumbled louder, but more regularly. Megatron's interface panel popped open at his waist, and his tension returned. "Do it," Megatron ordered.

Soundwave bowed his head. "As you command, Megatron." He allowed a very small amount of his pleasure in Megatron's trust to color his voice. This would be easier with a fully relaxed--he stopped himself before thinking 'victim'--partner, but he would accede to Lord Megatron's wishes.

Soundwave plugged in. 

There was a small metallic crunch as the seal tore--Megatron had retained even that; Soundwave's own carefully-regulated systems increased their amplitude at the realization. The real barrier, however, was yet to come. Soundwave braced himself and forced data through the connection. 

Megatron didn't actually scream, but Soundwave could hear it anyway, infrasound and ultrasound ripping through both them and the berth as Megatron's arms gripped Soundwave's shoulders, digging into metal but _not_ pushing Soundwave away. 

This, too, Soundwave could have done more slowly and less painfully, seducing reluctant systems rather than forcing them; but Megatron would not be pleased to be treated like a nervous Autobot on his bonding night. 

"More," Megatron commanded, his will that this _happen_ palpable, even if he did not--yet--have the ability to let Soundwave into his systems at will. Megatron's firewalls were better than most--they would have to be, to survive this long; there were more threats to a mech's firewalls than hard-line interface. 

Soundwave sent some of his awe and appreciation through the connection, and, because Megatron could hardly feel him there yet, pressed his forehead gently against Megatron's helm. "Leader," he said, simply.

Megatron relaxed just slightly and Soundwave increased the assault on his firewalls, ripping through meagre defenses with code after code and virus after virus.

Megatron almost did scream, the sound vibrating through the connection as Soundwave finally forced his way through and Megatron started moaning instead. 

"...Slag--so good!" Megatron gained enough coherency to say, and then Soundwave was--allowed himself to be--rolled over onto his back, flooding Megatron's systems with pleasure and useful code as his faceplate rang with Megatron's teeth and tongue. 

"Soundwave!" Brutal in his pleasure, Megatron ran loud and hot and fast, his hands pinning Soundwave to the berth as his hips hit all of Soundwave's buttons at once, again and again. "More!" 

Soundwave could only barely keep the presence of mind to transmit Megatron the codes necessary to initiate an interface of his own, before he gave into the force of Megatron's unleashed processor, feeding Megatron his pleasure and appreciation until with a final brutal clang, Megatron overloaded and collapsed onto him.

Soundwave absorbed the sound and energy of Megatron's overload, savoring his Leader for a few moments before overloading more sedately in turn. 

"You've served me well," Megatron said, and then, still clutching Soundwave's shoulders, he crashed into recharge.

Soundwave's arms wrapped protectively--but not restrictively!--around Megatron, his senses re-extending to their surroundings, listening for anything that might threaten his leader.


End file.
